Lightning Strike
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP is afraid of thunder/lightning. Now imagine there is a freak thunderstorm, and Person B has to comfort them. Ladynoir fluff


**_I was thinking of the 'cats are afraid of thunderstorms' stereotype when writing this one, so hopefully you all enjoy it! Cut Ladynoir fluffa!_**

* * *

"Chat, really, I don't see any indication of Hawkmoth around here." Ladybug murmured to her black-clad companion, glancing around the area around the Eiffel Tower.

"I know!" Chat replied. "I just figured that, maybe, you know, you might want to check out the beautiful tower before we call it a night."

Ladybug glanced at the sky and called, "But it looks like rain. If we check it out now, we might be caught in the storm."

"It'll be fine." Chat shrugged. "Come on, just a quick climb."

Ladybug sighed and rolled her eyes, deciding to appease her partner. Tossing her yoyo up, she swung her way up the Eiffel Tower as Chat climbed up behind her. Reaching a relatively high point, they sat down to enjoy how beautiful the Parisan landscape was.

Rain began to fall around them, but that only seemed to amplify the gorgeous lights. Each one shimmered as a droplet passed by and it gave the city a surreal feel. It was simply breathtaking.

A peal of thunder interrupted the beauty however and Ladybug nearly jumped from her suit. Chat looked to her in confusion and found his partner shuddering frightenedly. "Ladybug?" he asked slowly.

"I'm okay." Ladybug told him softly, her voice hoarse from fear.

"You're definitely _not_ okay." The blonde scolded her, taking the shaking form into his arms. "Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of storms? I wouldn't have suggested this if I had known."

Ladybug curled against the warm catsuit and took deep breaths. Chat berated himself for doing something that put her in such a position and stroked her hair to calm her. He hated when Ladybug was scared or vulnerable. He always wanted to make sure she was strong and confident and never lost that shine in her eyes.

They stayed like that for a while. Chat watched the lightning while Ladybug cuddled against him for comfort. It was just as serene as before the thunder cracked and Ladybug slowly began to stop jumping from each boom of thunder or flash of lightning. Chat had to admit that it felt… nice to be the one comforting her, especially since he knew that she wasn't doing it out of romantic feelings, but because he made her feel safe. For him, it really felt like a strengthen to their bond.

Suddenly, Chat felt the air around them begin charging and knew exactly what that meant. "Oh no." he breathed. _I can't believe I_ _ **forgot!**_ _How do you forget something like that!_

"W-what is it?" Ladybug whispered, shrinking into his chest as another crash of thunder sounded.

"We gotta get down." Chat told her, clutching her tighter. He knew that what he was about to do was risky, but he also knew that it was _far_ more dangerous to stay where they were.

Taking a deep breath, he held Ladybug tightly to his body and took a running leap off the Tower. Ladybug, to her credit, only whimpered in panic and grabbed hold of his suit frantically. Grabbing his staff, Chat extended it to push them over the roofs of the buildings closest them. Hurtling toward another rooftop, he turned so that Ladybug was out of severe impact range.

Rolling along the rooftop, Chat coughed as Ladybug landed on top of him, but he was thankful they had gotten out of there fast enough. Turning to the Tower, he was presented with the sight of a rod of lightning striking it viciously. Ladybug also noticed the rod and clutched his arm.

"You saved us."

"Well, I had to. I'm the reason we were in danger in the first place." Chat Noir pulled her close again, this time in an actual hug than for protection. He needed the comfort of knowing she was safe. He had nearly lost her too many times. Pulling back, the black-clad Miraculous hero gave his red-wearing partner a small smile.

"Come on, I should probably get you home."

"The storm is letting up a little." Ladybug murmured. "I'll get home okay. Thanks for keeping me safe."

"Anytime, My Lady." Chat told her, giving her another quick hug before using his staff to propel him off with a wave goodbye.

Ladybug waited until he was out of sight before hugging herself.

 _Thanks, Chat._

She thought, taking another moment to just relish in the comfort of the memory. So long as she had that memory, she didn't think she would ever be afraid of storms again.

* * *

 ** _I, personally, am terrified of thunderstorms, so I wish someone would hold me when they came around._**


End file.
